StarCrossed Lovers
by Ophelia0123
Summary: Daphne is married to a succesful millionaire and Niles is still married to Maris. What will happen when they meet one night at the opera and fall in love straight away? Will they remain faithful, or will the power of love at first sight be too strong?
1. Chapter 1

Star-Crossed Lovers

Chapter One

"Well, I have to say, I can't wait until tonight's opera, it really is the talk of the town!" Frasier dusted around the house, singing quietly to himself.

"Yes, I know Fras, you've only been on about it for the past two months, now can you do something useful like get me a beer?" Martin Crane sat in his chair, trying to watch football but his eldest son kept interrupting.

"Oh, go get it yourself."

Martin sighed and muttered something like, "After all I've done for you..." before standing up and hobbling into the kitchen, Eddie, his dog, following close behind.

The doorbell rang and Frasier ran to answer it. He opened the door and saw his brother standing there, "Ah, Niles, excited about the opera?"

"Oh, yes, absolutely thrilled, but I have bad news, Maris can't come." The younger crane walked in and sat down on the sofa. He was boyishly handsome and was extremely well dressed.

"Oh, what a shame," smirked Frasier, sarcastically, as he continued with his cleaning.

"There's no need to sound so happy about it, she was really looking forward to it." Niles was always quick to defend his wife. He was ever loyal and Frasier often felt sorry for him as he knew Maris was nowhere near as kind or generous as Niles.

"Alright, fine. What happened this time?" Frasier was dreading the answer. Each one of Maris' excuses were always more ridiculous than the last.

"Well, it's actually quite tragic. The poor little dear got herself stuck in a revolving door whilst shopping for a dress to wear tonight. She chipped the nail on her index finger of her right hand and can't wear false ones as they absolutely ruin her complexion and... Frasier, why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Niles, I can't help it." With that he stumbled to his room, laughing at Maris' latest adventure.

Niles sighed. He wished that they could understand Maris. True, she was difficult, but she had her good sides. Although, he hadn't seen her good side in a long time. He suddenly began to think, when was the last time he had actually thought, I love Maris and I cannot live without her? He then began to wonder if he had ever thought that. It was quite a terrifying thought. Could it actually be that he wasn't in love with Maris? Surely not, he had devoted himself to her, but what had she done for him? Nothing. Niles suddenly began to see what his Dad and Frasier meant. Not going to the opera because of a chipped nail? Letting him, her husband, down because of a chipped nail? Ridiculous! Frightened by his thoughts, Niles shouted goodbye and went back home to get ready for the opera that night.

***

"Frasier, that was absolutely stunning! I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it!"

"I know, Niles, it was exquisite!"

The opera had been a success for the Crane brothers, they had loved it. Now there was the small party afterwards to celebrate opening night. All that had to be done at the party was to make mundane chit-chat. Most people would mainly talk about how fantastic the opera had been and how they would be flying their private jet to Hawaii in the summer. Most people who were going to the party were rich snobs who had more money than sense. Niles and Frasier just wanted to show up to meet some "higher class" people and try and look important.

The party was as expected, a bunch of people in fancy dresses and tux's talking about their oh-so-important lives. Some of them acted as though if they weren't there it would be the end of civilisation as we know it. Frasier and Niles mingled and chatted but found most of the people dull and too far up their own asses to understand anything that wasn't about themselves.

Frasier was busy talking to an internet millionaire so Niles decided to slip out of the room and into the lobby. He took his drink with him and managed to escape without anyone noticing him leaving. It was a lot cooler in the lobby, he undid his bowtie, leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Hello?"

Niles quickly turned around to see a woman standing in the shadows. He couldn't quite see what she looked like but she seemed quite tall and thin, as were most of the women in there, he had no idea why she could be standing out here. "Hello?" he echoed.

"Henry?" the woman asked, sounding almost frightened.

"Er, no, this is Niles Crane." Replied Niles, wondering if this was some kind of gate crasher, but surely a gate crasher wouldn't be wearing a long evening dress.

"Oh, thank God. I thought it was him coming out to find me, I honestly can't stand it in there."

Niles saw the woman relax, but she didn't come out of the shadows. It was only then that he noticed her accent. "Why, that's an enchanting accent you have. Is it Manchester?"

"Oh, is it that obvious?" She laughed.

Niles noticed that when she laughed, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the way she was making him feel. He hadn't even seen her, yet he had goose pimples all over his arms. "Why are you out here?" he decided to ask, not wanted to think about his goose pimply arms.

"In there it's full of people I can't talk to, they're too posh for my liking." She sighed softly. Niles found himself wanting to tell her everything about him. He kept trying to tell himself that he was being stupid, he didn't even know this woman. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine, I feel the same way."

"Oh, good. It's nice to have someone different to talk to, God knows how long this thing's going to go on for." It was then that she stepped out of the shadows and Niles let out a small gasp. His heart leapt the moment he saw her, he didn't know what it was, it was the best feeling he'd felt in his life. Her beauty was overpowering. He had to stop to catch his breath. He'd never met anyone so stunning, so enchanting, so...perfect.

"I'm Daphne, by the way. Daphne Moon, oh, sorry, I mean Carter. I haven't got used my new name, I've only been married a couple of months."

It was then that Niles swore his heart had been ripped in two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He wasn't sure why he felt like that. After all, he'd only just met this woman. He knew nothing about her except her name; yet he felt like he'd known her for years. She had this astounding beauty, and a voice that gave him shivers, he felt different around her. Maris now seemed like a distant memory. Niles tried to tell himself that he was being ridiculous, but his conscious was fading into the distance along with his wife.

"Oh, is that who, erm, Henry is?" Niles asked, not interested at all in the lucky man's name. He was just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Er, Henry?" Daphne stuttered. All she could do was stare at the elegant stranger. She couldn't see him too well in the shadows but now that she had moved nearer to him she could see him clearly. She wasn't sure why but when she'd looked at him for the first time her heart had jumped. She couldn't take her eyes away from him and she noticed that he was staring back. She looked at his cheek; it seemed so soft, she wondered what it would be like if she stroked it... No, no, she was married, what could she be thinking? She wasn't sure what was happening, all she knew was that she had felt a sudden spark as soon as she'd seen him. It felt like what she imagined love at first sight to be like. She had only ever read about love at first sight but she had never believed in it. Maybe now she did, but she could be in love after two minuets...could she?

"Yes, you asked me if I was Henry when I first moved into this room." Niles looked at her cheek, he wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He had no idea that she was having the same thoughts as him.

"Oh, yes, he's my husband," said Daphne. She only just then remembered who he was. She sometimes looked at Henry and saw nothing, just a rich man who claimed to have fallen in love with her so they got married; she sometimes wondered why she had done it. She supposed that it was because she knew that there would be security in the marriage and that he would be a good father to their children, if it came to that. However, the truth was the Henry didn't know what love was, he had seen a beautiful woman and thought that that was all there was to it.

Niles was slowly moving closer to Daphne, and she was moving closer to him, soon, she was close enough to touch.

Oh my goodness, he's close enough to touch, thought Daphne as they moved even closer, as though in a trance, unaware of what they were really doing. Suddenly their faces were only a few centimetres apart, their lips almost touching, a few millimetres. Daphne was willing him to keep moving forward, just a little closer...

"Daphne? Oh, there you are, I was wondering where you'd got to darling." A handsome man appeared out of the party room. His hair was black and flattened onto his scalp. His nose was rather triangular and his suit looked expensive. He did not seem to have realised what had just been about to happen. Daphne looked extremely guilty. She kept staring back at Niles, wishing that her husband had never shown up.

"Oh, yes, it was rather hot in there so I thought I'd come out here for some air. Then I met this charming man, I think we should exchange phone numbers, don't you? I have the feeling we could become delightfully good friends."

"Yes, that would be a splendid idea." Niles was amazed. In only about half an hour he had met a gorgeous, amazing, woman who seemed to like him back. If only they weren't both married, he couldn't help thinking. He was surprised that he could just wish Maris away like that, but he now found it easy. They exchanged phone numbers whilst Henry talked, mainly about the wonderful people he'd met that night who all seemed to have a title. All the while he was talking; Niles and Daphne kept exchanging glances, smiling secretly at each other. Niles noticed that Daphne seemed to put on a posh voice when Henry was around, he didn't like it. He much preferred her normal, more relaxed accent; the accent that made his spine tingle.

Daphne felt like a teenager again, telling her mother that she was going to church to pray when she was really going to meet a boy. She felt excited, she couldn't wait to get home and ring him and then maybe meet him and from there, who knew.

***

Daphne entered her large house alone; her husband had received a call from work and had to rush off. She didn't mind, she was hoping that Niles was home by then, she rushed to the phone and dialled his number, she had memorised it in the car ride back. She knew that it was silly but it made her feel happier, knowing that she could call him anytime, anyplace.

Excitement was building as Daphne waited for an answer. After about three rings someone answered, "Hello, this is Maris Crane speaking." Daphne sat there clutching the phone to her ear in silence. _Maris _Crane? She prayed it was his mother.

"Hello, this is Daphne Moo... I mean Carter, Daphne Carter. Is Mr. Crane there?" she stuttered. She kept praying that he was home and that this was, in fact, his mother.

"Oh, yes, he's just got in; I'll get him for you." Daphne sighed in relief, but was uneasy about this woman, she sounded cold and much too young to be Niles' mother.

"Hello, Niles Crane speaking." She sat there for a few seconds, just taking in his voice.

"Hello Niles, it's me, Daphne. Please tell me that that was your mother on the phone just now." Oh, hell, I didn't mean to say that, thought Daphne.

"No, it was my wife, I'm sorry, I have to go. Maybe we can catch up some other time." With that, Niles hung up.

Daphne couldn't believe it. Placing one hand on her chest, she checked to make sure that she hadn't been stabbed, because that was what it had felt like. Realising that she was in no physical pain she went to bed and cried herself to sleep. The worst part was she wasn't even sure why she was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was a week after Daphne had met, who had seemed to be, the man of her dreams, when she was strolling down an unknown street, just wandering around enjoying the peace of an early Monday morning. Ever since she had met Niles Crane she had been unable to get him out of her mind. She still cried herself to sleep over him at night. Henry was never in, he didn't care and she didn't care to share with him any of her feelings. Not that he would be interested to know anyway.

She saw a coffee shop in front called Cafe Nervosa and decided that she could do with a sit down and a drink. She was still enjoying the quiet when she walked in, until suddenly...

"HEY, MISTER!!! I'VE BEEN UP UNTIL 4AM TRYING TO GET MY BABY TO GO TO SLEEP. THE LAST THING I NEED IS FOR YOU TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE OUT OF CINNAMON AND DO I WANT A REFUND. NO, I DO NOT WANT A REFUND! I JUST WANT TO DRINK MY FRICKING COFFEE!"

Daphne was slightly shocked as she heard the woman screaming at the scared looking waiter at the till. The whole cafe was silent and Daphne began to wonder if this had been such a good idea. She looked around and saw only one free table, if she moved fast enough she could get the table before... Too late. The angry woman had sat down already and was drinking her coffee. Daphne was near the woman's table and, to her surprise; she asked Daphne if she'd like a seat.

"Hey, sorry about that. It's just hard when you're a single mother with a newborn with lungs the size of America. I'm Roz, by the way, Roz Doyle."

Daphne was still a little shell-shocked. "Oh, yes, I understand, I'm Daphne, Daphne Moon, oh, damn it!"

"What?"

"Sorry, my name is Daphne Carter, I've just got married and I can't seem to remember my own name, or anything else for that matter." Daphne wanted to burst into tears, but she knew she couldn't in front of a complete stranger. Ever since Niles had hung up on her she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything, and she didn't dare ring again, mainly because she didn't want to have to talk to the scary woman again, but also because she didn't want to be hung up on again; it hurt too damn much.

"Are you okay? You seem...troubled." Roz now looked full of sympathy, Daphne found it hard to believe that this was the same person that had been yelling not ten minutes before.

"I, well, I met someone. Someone I liked, a lot." It wasn't long until Roz knew the whole story. Daphne hadn't meant to tell her, it had just come out. Although it was a relief in some ways. She had needed to let it out.

"Wow, okay, well, maybe if you tell me his name, I might know him?" Roz offered.

"Okay, his name is..."

"ROZ, ROZ! You're going to be late for work, how did I know I'd find you in here? You're never on time!" Frasier Crane barged into Cafe Nervosa. "I'm sorry about this," he directed this at Daphne, "What with you, Roz, and my brother, neither of you can seem to concentrate on anything except your own thoughts."

"Oh, fine, I'm coming. Okay, Daphne, do you think you can meet me at three o'clock at KACL radio station? Just ask for Roz Doyle, I might be able to help you if I know his name, I'm sure he didn't mean to hang up on you. Yes, I'm coming Frasier. Can you do that Daphne?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good, I'll see you then."

***

It seemed an age until three o'clock. Daphne just wandered around shops she didn't know the name of, not really caring what was in them. All she could think of was Niles, wonderful Niles, perfect Niles. Why had he hung up on her? It didn't make sense! She kept telling herself that she was being stupid and that she could care this much for someone after meeting them once! But she did, and it frustrated her. She walked up another street, window shopping, nearly crying when she saw things for sale that she thought would look good on Niles. She couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of her, and told herself that he couldn't be after the way he'd hung up on her like that. She looked at her watch for the thousandth time, willing time to pass more quickly.

Three o'clock finally came and when it did she was at the station after having asked for Roz Doyle. While Daphne waited she began to wonder, yet again, why this stranger meant so much to her, after all, that was all he was, a stranger. She sighed. What if she didn't find him, she wondered. Although, then again, what if she did? It seemed to be that she couldn't win, no matter what.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting, Frasier kept me talking. Okay, so, his name?" Roz had appeared down a staircase. Daphne was glad to see her, she felt ready to find her mystery man, no matter what.

"His name is Niles Crane." As Daphne said his name, she watched Roz' expression, she was hoping that it would show some sign that she knew him or had at least heard of him. All she could see in Roz' face was complete and utter shock. "What? What is it?"

"Oh my, you would choose him, wouldn't you?" Roz said in disbelief.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Daphne was beginning to feel frightened now. Who was this man she had fallen for?

"Oh, nothing, _he's _perfectly wonderful. I think I can work out why he hung up on you, he wouldn't want _her_ to hear anything. He is actually _Dr._ Niles Crane, Frasier Crane's brother, married to Maris Crane, AKA: Wicked Bitch of Seattle."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Frasier, I simply do not understand what could be so important and secret that it would have to be done on the roof. My Maris will be wondering where I am." It had now been two weeks since Niles and Daphne had met and Niles was beginning to sink back into being Maris' devoted servant that she could order around and make do anything she please.

"Oh, for God's sake Niles. Will you please, stop thinking of that cow of yours and instead think of yourself for once."

Niles was just about to defend Maris when suddenly, he thought of Daphne. He hadn't allowed himself to think of her that past week, it hurt too much to know that they couldn't be together. Instead of answering back he just sighed and leaned against the wall, looking out at the view of Seattle. All he could think was: where was she in all of that?

"Hello?"

The first word he had ever heard Daphne say. It was music to his ears. He couldn't believe it, surely it couldn't be...

"Daphne?" He turned round and saw her standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you so much!" Daphne then ran up to him and hugged him, never wanting to let him go.

"And I've missed you, but how did you find me?" He hugged her tighter, smelling her hair for the first time. It threw him how beautiful she smelt, he kept on smelling her hair and never letting go.

"I met Roz Doyle and told her your name. It's all fate, honestly. I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

Niles couldn't believe it, she thought she was lucky to have _him_!

Daphne was so happy to finally hold him in her arms when suddenly he loosened his grip on her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We can't do this, we're both _married _for God's sake! I mean, Daphne, I love you but I made a commitment to my wife and so did you to your husband and... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You, you love me?" stuttered Daphne, staring deeply into his eyes, hardly believing what he had just said.

"Well, I..."

"No, don't say anything." And then she kissed him. It was the greatest feeling either of them had ever experienced. "Niles, why do you love me? I mean, we've only just met!"

"I know. I'm not even sure myself! I just know that when I look at you, I feel fireworks and my heart stops for a moment. I just do, and I'm glad I do."

Daphne felt like crying, she was so happy, but instead she just kissed Niles again.

Then Niles took of his coat and laid it on the ground, they both sat on it and Daphne lay in his arms for what felt like hours, just watching the stars, they never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, it had to. It was midnight before either of them realised how late it had gotten.

"I'll call you." Promised Niles, holding her for one last time.

"I know," she smiled, trusting him completely, "but Niles, why did you hang up on me?" She had to know.

"Because I was scared," he said truthfully, "I was scared of being let down, of my wife, she'd kill me if she found out, and mainly because I was afraid of love at first sight, I wasn't sure if it had been a dream or if I believed in it, I wanted to, and now I do." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, "and Niles, I love you too."

They were hugging goodbye when suddenly Niles said, "You know, Daphne, I don't want to leave you."

Daphne sighed quietly, "I know, and I don't want to leave you, but we have to go home sometime."

"Why do we? You said yourself, Henry's out all night, Maris knows I'm at Frasier's, sometimes it gets too late and I stay in his spare room where Dad's Physical Therapist leaves some of her things overnight." Niles smiled at her, hoping that he wasn't rushing things.

"Do you mean, we should spend the night together?" asked Daphne, trying to realise what he was saying.

"Only if you want to, I'm not going to rush you."

"I'd love to." Daphne smiled back at him. The love of her life was asking her to stay with him overnight, she couldn't be happier.

Niles took her to Frasier's apartment and led her into the spare bedroom. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked her, shaking slightly with anticipation.

"Positive, are you?"

"Definitely."

They began to kiss again, this time more powerfully. They fell back onto the bed. Niles began to undress her and she did the same to him. Soon they were completely naked and they slipped under the sheets.

Then they finally gave in to each other. Their passion burning with the heat of a thousand suns, as Niles would say. All that could be heard was the gentle moaning of each other's names. Daphne had never felt anything like it. It went on for hours until they were exhausted. They lay next each other panting, Daphne using Niles' chest as a pillow. She loved the feel of his arms wrapped around her; she felt safe and protected. He loved holding her, just letting her rest in his arms, as close as possible. They lay there for a few minutes, just holding on to each other. "Niles?" she sighed.

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me something? Promise to never let me go?" She looked deep into his eyes, wishing she could fall into them. She just needed to know that he would always be there for her, even just as a friend if it turned out that they couldn't be together, she needed to know that there was one person she could trust to be there to make sure that she was safe.

"I promise, my love."

"What did you just call me?" she smiled.

"Er, my love?" he replied, wondering if it was too soon for him to be calling her that, after all, they barely knew each other.

"I like it, I like it a lot, my love."

Niles smiled at her. "I wish we could stay here forever."

She looked back at him. "Me too."

Then they fell asleep in each other's arms, in their own little world and not yet willing to come out.

A/N: I know it's a bit soon for them to go all the way at the moment and probably something Niles wouldn't do when they were both married but I think that they are so overwhelmed by the fact that they've fallen completely in love that they've forgotten everything and everyone else. Let me know what you think. J


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Frasier woke early the next morning. He smiled as he thought of his matchmaking the night before. He knew that it was wrong and that they were both married but he trusted Niles to do the right thing; and anyway, it wasn't like it was going to last, they'd only met once! Frasier chortled to himself at the thought of "love at first sight". Love took time and effort. It wasn't something that could just happen. Frasier sighed, wishing it was that easy. He was making coffee when the telephone rang. He was still in high spirits when he answered it but less so when he heard the voice...

***

Daphne woke the next morning, wondering if it had all been a dream, but she could tell from the chest she was laid on that it wasn't. She opened her eyes and looked up at Niles. For a while she just watched him sleep, feeling dazed at the fact that she was in the arms of someone she loved. She wasn't even sure why she loved him. She had just met him and felt something that she didn't even knew existed. Even now when she saw him she felt an instant rush of happiness; her heart leapt and she had to stop to catch her breath. It was insanely wonderful.

Niles stirred in her arms and looked up at her. He smiled and she smiled back. "Good morning," Niles whispered to her, finding it hard to believe that it wasn't all a wonderful dream.

"Good morning to you too." Daphne smirked, remembering the night they had spent together. "I can't believe what we did, it's so...crazy!"

Niles frowned, thinking of their spouses. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I know that..." Daphne faded off, not wanted to sound like she expected Niles to do anything irrational.

"What? You can tell me. I love you Daphne Moon." Niles smiled, hoping that she didn't think him rude calling her by her maiden name. He just wanted her to share with him, no... He wanted her to _want_ to share with him. He knew that he wanted her to know everything about him: his thoughts, his fears, his plans for life.

Daphne smiled, him calling her by her maiden made her feel like he was thinking the same way as her. "I know...I want us to be together, more than anything."

Niles looked into her eyes, noticing how beautiful they were. "So do I. I just wish things were easier."

Daphne sighed, "Yes."

"Come on, let's get up. As much as I wish we could, we can't stay here for the rest of our lives. Daphne kissed him. The rest of their lives. She had known him for just two weeks and yet she felt the same way. She knew that she wanted to stay with him forever. Forever. It had always seemed such a big word before, she had been unsure about being with Henry, forever. Now she knew Niles, forever just didn't seem long enough.

They got dressed again and walked into the living room. Niles was praying that Frasier was still asleep; he knew what he would have to say about the matter. However, when they were attempting to sneak out, they saw Frasier sitting at the kitchen table, lying in wait for them.

"Well, Niles, I never thought you could do something so stupid!" Frasier cried when he saw the pair walk in, holding hands. "I had a call from Maris this morning, asking why you hadn't been home all night."

Niles and Daphne stared at him, suddenly realising what they had got themselves into. "Frasier," said Niles, looking worried, "what did you say to her?"

"Well..." began Frasier, about to say a big speech that he had spent all morning thinking of, when he got interrupted.

"Morning kids," Martin entered the living room in his dressing gown, not yet noticing the stranger in his apartment. Eddie was the first to notice; he began barking and ran to sniff Daphne. "And who are you? Niles! I always knew that you wouldn't stay with Maris; to be honest I never liked her. Well, this is great!"

"Dad! Niles is not leaving Maris!" started Frasier, but he got cut off again.

"Oh, and who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? For your information, I love Daphne and I do plan to leave Maris."

"You do?" Daphne stared at him, amazed that he was admitting to his family that he was going to leave his wife.

"Yes, of course." Niles smiled at her. "I told you, I'll never let you go."

Daphne was speechless. She was a romantic and fell in love easily, but Niles was the first man she'd met had said promised her something so big and meant it. "I love you Niles Crane. I know I've said it before but now I know for definite that this is the first time I've ever said it and meant it." With that she kissed him, not caring about his family watching.

"Well, if it's what you kids want; I say go for it." Smiled Martin, hoping that his son had found real happiness this time. Heck, after all Maris had put him though, he deserved it.

"Thanks dad, now Frasier, what did you say to Maris?"

"Oh, relax, I told her you were tired and decided to stay here and not risk driving. And dad, you don't understand! Daphne's married too, and I'm pretty certain that she won't leave her husband," said Frasier, trying to convince them all that this was a very bad idea.

"I will. I'll call him and tell him right now if you want me too," glared Daphne, staring at Frasier, daring him to say more.

Niles felt like laughing, but then he thought, is this completely irrational? I don't know this woman. I know her name and the fact that she's from Manchester, but I don't know her. "Daphne, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

The room was now silent. They could all tell from his tone of voice that he was finally thinking the situation over. Frasier looked at Daphne, feeling sorry for her. He could tell from her face that she truly had fallen in love. There was worry in her eyes. Niles also looked at her, he felt sad to see that Daphne looked scared. She had been so sure that he had been, "the one". She was terrified that he was having second thoughts.

"Okay," she said quietly, hoping that it would be quick and that it wouldn't hurt. But she was certain that the latter was just wishful thinking. It would hurt like crazy and she knew it.

Niles took her hand and led her, once again, into the spare room. Frasier and Martin watched them leave, feeling sorry for the pair and the unfortunate circumstance they were in.

"Niles before you say anything..."

"No, I have to do this. Just so you know, I don't want to break it off with you, I would rather die than do that." Daphne breathed a sigh of relief. "I just think that we should get to know each other first. We're talking about breaking off our marriages when we are, literally, strangers. I hope that's okay." Niles prayed that it was okay, all he wanted was a week or so to find out as much as possible about her, and for her to know as much as possible about him.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Daphne felt relieved. She hadn't actually wanted to break up with her husband over the phone; she had only wanted to prove a point.

"Great," grinned Niles, "Then how about we have our first official "date"?"

"Perfect." Daphne leaned in to kiss him again. "I can't wait."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Okay, so what have we talked about so far?" asked Niles as they sat on a park bench, on their first official date: lunch and a walk.

"I don't know," sighed Daphne, "Everything?" She was weary after all the talking. Niles was determined for them to find out everything about each other in one week at the most.

"We can't have, let's see... We've done the basics: birthdays, favourite things, etc. We've discussed families, dreams and aspirations, political views. There has to be more..."

"Niles, honey, why don't we just slow down and try to learn things about each other a bit more gradually?" Daphne suggested. She already felt like she knew him a lot better just by spending some time with him. She knew the things that were most important, to her anyway: the way he looked confused when people talked about sport, the way he looked when he laughed, the way he looked at her. These were the things that made her love him most.

"But, I want us to be together as soon as possible." Niles protested, like a stubborn child wishing Christmas would come sooner.

Daphne laughed, another thing that made her love him even more. "Just slow down, soon we'll have all the time in the world. I mean, we're practically a couple now! Henry's never home, he always calls me to let me know if he is coming back, and Maris has gone off to Dallas, her holy land."

"Yes, I know. It's just when we're a real couple I'll be allowed to do this," grinned Niles, kissing her softly on the lips.

Daphne giggled. "Niles, what if someone sees us?" She wished that they didn't have to sneak around, but she knew that they had to spend more time with each other before they completely gave up on their marriages.

"So what?" teased Niles, slipping his hand into hers.

She wished that they could act like a couple in public, but she knew that there was a high risk of someone seeing them. She then remembered Frasier speech before about what they could and couldn't do in public. It went something like, "Under no circumstances are you to... blah, blah, blah. Think of what it would to your... blah, blah, blah." And so on. Sighing she removed her hand from his.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I mean, Frasier speech did make some sense, even though it was boring as hell."

Daphne laughed, "Yes, now what else can we talk about?"

***

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow and we'll tell them tonight." Niles kissed Daphne goodnight as they left each other outside Daphne's house. They had been learning about each other for a week now and were even more certain that they wanted to be together.

"Yes, tonight." Daphne felt terrified, but she knew that this was what she wanted.

Niles walked back to his car and Daphne entered her house.

"Ah, darling, we haven't seen each other in ages. However, I'm home now, come sit down, I need to talk to you." Henry rushed up to her as he heard her come in.

Daphne found it hard not to pull away when he went to kiss her on the cheek. She was hoping that what he had to say wouldn't take long; she wanted to say what she had to say. Even so, she wanted to let him down gently, so she allowed him to lead her into the living room and sat down on the sofa with him.

"I've wanted to talk about this for a while now, but never had the chance to." Please say he wants a divorce, prayed Daphne, "I've thought about this for a long time, and I think we're ready to start a family. I hope you want the same as me." Henry looked at her hopefully. All Daphne could do was stare at him, this wasn't what she wanted at all! She wondered what to say, surely she couldn't tell him the truth now! "You can think about it if you want, this is a big step for us."

"Henry, I..."

"No, just, think about it, okay?" Henry pleaded with her.

Obviously she couldn't tell him now, could she? "Henry, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

She looked into his eyes, wishing he wouldn't look at her like that. "I have to tell you that I...I..." She sighed, "I'll think about it." She faked a smile.

"Thank you." He hugged her, making her feel even guiltier. "I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you when you come to bed." Daphne waited until he left the room until she began crying again, wishing that Niles was there to comfort her. He'd probably told his wife by now and he'd soon be a free man. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, imagining that he was holding her.

***

After Niles had dropped Daphne off he'd driven home, dreading the conversation he would have with his wife that night. He kept thinking about what he would say all the way home but he didn't even know how to begin. No matter what he did he always found his thoughts returning to Daphne. Eventually he reached his house. He got out of his car and slowly walked towards his fate.

He entered the house and shouted to Maris that he was home. He heard no reply. "Maris, darling, I'm home." He yelled again. He sighed, guessing that she was in another mood with him and he didn't think that it would get any better after he told her the news. He walked into the living room to see only the maid, tidying up. "Um, where is Maris?" he asked, hoping that she had left him, at least then it would be easier.

"She is up in her room and she won't come down, she says you don't love her anymore because you're never here." The maid sounded bored, this wasn't the first time Maris had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Niles smirked, Maris had finally got one thing right; he didn't love her anymore.

He walked upstairs, the sooner this was over the better. Maris could have the house, decided Niles, he and Daphne would be better with a big, family house, somewhere they could bring up children and have a real life together. This house would be too many memories. He reached Maris' room and knocked on the door, not expecting an answer. "Maris, dear, it's me, Niles. I have to talk to you, could you come out, please?" All he could hear were sobs from the other side. "Please, Maris, I need to tell you something." He heard more sobs, possibly fake; he didn't know or care. He then saw a note pushed under the door.

_Niles,_

_I have come to the conclusion that you don't love me anymore. However, I will give you until tomorrow to think it over. I will not listen to anything you say tonight as I know you are not in your right frame of mind. We can talk tomorrow and discuss our future. I think we should move away from Seattle and start a fresh. Think about it._

_All my love,_

_Maris._

Niles looked angrily at the letter. Move away from Seattle? What was she thinking? Obviously she wouldn't listen to him tonight. He decided to retire to bed, dreading telling Daphne the news. She'd probably told her husband by now and they would be discussing the divorce, who would get what and so on. He fell asleep thinking of her, wishing time to go faster so that they could be together as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Niles and Daphne both woke up the next day wishing they didn't still have to face their partners about the truth. If only it had happened yesterday, then it would be over and that would be it, no more worry, just the rest of their lives together. However, it wasn't over and they still had to think of a way for it to end. Daphne needed to tell her husband that they couldn't have children and Niles had to tell his wife that he would no longer allow himself to be controlled by her. As they woke they sighed at the thought of the daunting tasks ahead of them.

They met as arranged in Cafe Nervosa at ten o'clock. They had both slept alone that night. Daphne had stayed on the sofa, unable to face Henry again and Niles had slept in his own room as usual, he and Maris never shared beds anymore, she wouldn't allow it. Neither of them spoke, they just sat down and ordered their coffees.

The silence between them rang louder than any other conversation around them. They both guessed that things hadn't gone quite to plan. "So..." began Niles, unsure what to say.

"Well..." Daphne wasn't having much luck either. The silence continued until the waiter bought the coffees. They sat drinking for a while until Daphne decided that she had to say something. "Niles, it didn't work, I couldn't tell him, but I've got a reason, I would have done it if he hadn't said..." She faded off, not wanting to hurt Niles' feelings about her telling her husband that she would "think about it".

"Why? What did he say? Did he say something to upset you? Because I'm not going to stand for that!" Niles sounded braver than he felt.

"No, no! Nothing like that! He just said... He wants us to start a family." Daphne buried her head in her arms, she couldn't bear to look at Niles.

"Daphne, it's okay." He felt sorry for her, softly stroking her head. "I couldn't tell Maris either. She hid in her room and refused to listen to anything I said. She wants us to move away from Seattle." Daphne looked up, tears in her eyes. Then they hugged over the coffee table, not caring what people thought.

"Oh my God, we're in such a mess! What are we going to do?" Daphne was beginning to feel desperate.

"It's okay, you tell Henry tonight that you can't start a family with him and that you don't want to be with him anymore and I'll tell Maris that I'm sick of her games and I want out." They broke apart and Niles held Daphne's hand. "I missed you," he smiled.

"I missed you too," she grinned, letting go of his hand, "but I've got work to do."

"Like what?"

"Like telling my husband that I don't love him anymore." Daphne stood up and put her coat on, before bending down to kiss Niles softly on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Niles sat for a while, just finishing his coffee and thinking of Daphne. Then he stood up and decided it was time. He had belonged to Maris for too long now, it had to stop.

***

Three hours, five fights, two arguments and one therapist called Erica later, Niles walked into Frasier's apartment with a duffle bag filled with a few of his possessions and clothes. He'd told Maris and she'd taken it badly. She'd suggested that he was delusional and called in a therapist. Niles had then said that the only time he'd been delusional was when he'd married her, Maris had slapped him and he had to fight with himself not to hit back at the woman who had caused him so much pain over the years. Then when he said the reason he was leaving her was for another woman, she really hit the roof. She'd cried, she'd yelled, she'd screamed and Niles was glad to get away from her.

When he entered the apartment he was surprised to see Daphne there, crying on the sofa, with Martin attempting to comfort her. He quickly dropped his bag and ran to her side. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Oh, Niles!" She'd never been happier to see him. She hugged him closely, letting her tears fall onto his shoulder. "I told him I didn't want children with him and he said that it was fine, he could wait another couple of years. Then I said that I never wanted children with him and that I wanted a divorce and that I was in love with someone else. He kept arguing with me but I didn't let him get to me, I need you too much."

"Oh, well done sweetheart, I'm proud of you." Niles was so happy that they would soon both be released from the clutches of their spouses. "Maris is going to divorce me too, we're going to be free."

"But then he started threatening me, saying if I didn't stay with him he'd hurt me, and you." Then Daphne looked up at him. "Although in the end he did agree to divorce me, but he said he'd hurt us." Then Daphne looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about; he's an angry man making empty threats, that's all. Don't worry about anything. I've got you now." Then he kissed her, loving the feel of her soft lips on his, glad that they could now kiss do this guiltlessly.

"I'm just gonna...get a beer, you kids take your time." Martin shuffled off, feeling awkward watching his son do that. However Niles and Daphne didn't hear him, they were too busy with each other, celebrating the fact that they were now free. The celebrations continued into the night. The pair stayed in Frasier's spare room once again, after begging him to let them. In the end he did, but he hadn't had much choice considering they had nowhere else to go. They made love long into the night, revelling in the fact that they were free and needed no one but each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was six months after Niles and Daphne had broken up with Maris and Henry and the divorces were, at last, finalised. Niles sighed over the painful last few months. Maris had dragged it out but he was finally free. He and Daphne were now living together in The Montana and were blissfully happy. He walked to his car and drove home.

Daphne was waiting for him when he arrived. "Hello, my love." Daphne smiled, "So, is it over?" Daphne was still worried that Maris would try to drag it out for another couple of months, she'd already robbed him of all he had.

"Yes, finally, I'm now a free man." Niles rushed over to Daphne's side to kiss her and to hold her tight.

"Oh, thank God that's over. Frasier's invited us to the opera tonight to celebrate, do you want to go?" Daphne was secretly hoping he didn't, she couldn't really stand the opera, but if Niles went then so would she.

"Er, yes, why not, we deserve a night out after the past six months we've had." Niles grinned and kissed her again, hardly believing that he could be this happy.

"Okay," sighed Daphne, "I'll go get ready, he wants us to go for dinner first."

"Well, I suppose I'd better get organized myself." Niles followed her into their room, getting ready for the opera that night, not realising what was in store for them.

***

"Ah, Niles, Daphne, glad you could join us, dinner is just about ready. I thought I'd go for something a little different this time." Frasier was in high spirits when he answered the door, the opera was tonight and it was supposed to be even better than the one he'd seen just under seven months ago.

"I'm sure we will Frasier, that's a stunning suit you've got on, by the way."

"Why, thank you Niles."

"Hello Frasier." Daphne still felt a little awkward around him; she knew that he hadn't approved of her splitting up Niles and Maris. Although now he was just glad that Niles was away from her and happy with Daphne.

"Hello Daphne, can I take your coat."

Everyone was having a good time all through dinner and Daphne loved getting to know Niles' family; they were so kind and friendly.

They were still cheery when they reached the opera. Daphne almost had a good time. She even managed to sit through it without having to go to the bathroom once, something she could never do with Henry. Then there was the after party, Daphne hadn't wanted to go but Frasier insisted that they must and she didn't want to let Niles down, although she felt extremely uneasy the whole way through. It was nearly time to go home when Daphne decided to go to the washroom to quickly go over her make-up. However, on her way there she met someone she hadn't wanted to see.

"Ah, hello Daphne, we meet again." Daphne turned around quickly, wondering who had uttered the cheesy line.

"Oh my God, Henry." Daphne couldn't believe that he was there, and then she saw something that frightened her even more. He had a gun.

"You thought you could get away from me, but you can't. I never let anyone show me up the way you did and get away with it. Where's your lover-boy?"

Niles, thought Daphne. Well, she wouldn't let Henry hurt him tonight, that was for sure. "He's not here," said Daphne quickly, "He wasn't feeling too well so he stayed at home, I came with a...friend."

"Hmm, I suppose I'll have to believe you."

"Henry, think about it, the police will find you, why throw your life away like this?" Daphne was saying anything to stop him.

"No they won't, I have money, you see, that's the thing. I can pay people to say whatever I like, I'll have an alibi. And you see these things I'm wearing? They're called gloves. They won't find fingerprints or anything. I didn't even buy a ticket tonight, I managed to sneak in through the back, no one will know. All it takes it a little pull of this trigger..."

"No, Henry, please." Daphne found herself fall to her knees. She didn't want to beg but she couldn't stand up any longer. All she could think of was Niles, praying that he would come and rescue her, but she didn't want him to get hurt, she would rather die.

As if he had read her thoughts, Henry pulled the trigger. For a minute Daphne just froze, staring up at him with a look of complete shock on her face. Then she fell to the floor.

"Daphne, are you ready?" A voice called out from not too far away, people were coming. Henry gave one last look at Daphne and fled.

Niles turned the corner with Frasier and a few other people who had been to see the opera and he stopped as soon as he saw Daphne on the floor, her side bleeding slowly. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Niles yelled, running to Daphne's side. "It's okay, it's okay, just stay awake, you're going to be fine." Niles couldn't keep the terror out of his voice.

"Niles, I love you. Whatever happens, I'm glad I met you." Daphne struggled to speak as she bled.

Niles hugged her, covering his suit with her blood and not caring. "Nothing is going to happen to you, you hear me, nothing. But, I love you too. So, so much." Tears began to fall down Niles' cheeks as he hugged her closer. Soon the ambulance could be heard.

"Niles, you need to move now, the paramedics need to take her away." Frasier said softly.

"I'm going with her."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'm going with her!" Niles said, more forcefully. He stood up and allowed the paramedics to put her on a stretcher. She was still awake and looking at Niles.

"I love you..." Daphne said again.

Niles followed her into the ambulance, praying that she would be okay. She had to be, she had to be...

***

Niles waited anxiously in the hospital waiting room whilst the doctors tried to save Daphne. They had told him that it could still go either way, he was terrified.

"Ah, Niles, how is she?" Frasier had caught up in the car.

"I don't know, it could go either way. I'm so scared." Niles began crying again, not caring about people watching, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It's okay, she's going to be fine, don't worry." Frasier was praying that he was right, Daphne was the best thing that had happened to him in years.

"God, I hope you're right." Niles just sat shaking. Daphne had looked so helpless in his arms. She'd always been so strong; he'd hated seeing her like that.

"Dr. Crane?" A doctor walked up to Niles, holding a clipboard.

"Yes, that's me, is she okay?" Niles was sweating. The next sentence could change his whole life.

"Miss Moon is recovering; she should be awake later today."

After that Niles just couldn't take it anymore, he fainted. With relief, with shock and with all the other emotions he didn't know he could experience.

***

"Niles? Are you okay? You've been out for a few hours; I was beginning to worry about you."

No, it couldn't be, could it?

"Daphne, is it you? Are you alright?" Niles could hardly believe it.

"Of course I am you silly sod, you should know I wouldn't leave you." Daphne smiled. She still looked tired and she had a big bandage around her middle but she looked happy.

"Who did this to you?" Niles asked, feeling angry. He sat up and Daphne sat next to him.

"Henry, who else? He didn't think I would live, but he's never had the best aim and he only hit my side. So, I told the police before when I woke up and he was found rushing from the house with a suitcase, he won't be going anywhere for a while."

"Oh, Daphne, you've no idea how relieved I am. You don't know how I'd of felt if I'd lost you."

"I do," replied Daphne quietly, "It's how I'd of felt if I'd lost you. It could've been the other way around, you know. He would have gone for you if you'd been there and you might not have been as lucky as me."

Niles suddenly realised that either one of them could have died, he had a sudden idea and he couldn't back out of it now. He kneeled down on the floor in front of Daphne.

"Oh, did you drop something?" asked Daphne, completely clueless.

"Er, no, I wanted to ask you something actually."

"Oh, I see." Daphne had realised and all she could do was stare, wide eyed, at Niles.

"I've not known you for very long, but I know that the short time we spent together has been the best time of my life. I know that this isn't exactly the best moment to ask, but I've just realised that anything could happen at any time. If you'd have died then I would have been devastated that I never had the chance to prove to you how much I love you. So, Daphne Moon, will you do me the very great honour of becoming my wife?" Niles waited while Daphne stared at him, open mouthed.

"Oh my God, Niles! Do you mean it?" Daphne was shocked, she couldn't believe that he was asking her this!

"Yes, more than I've meant anything in my life! You can think about it if you..."

"No, I don't have to think about it." Daphne shook her head.

"Is that a no?" Niles saw Daphne shaking her head. He knew it had been too soon to ask.

"No; I don't have to think about it, because I know that I would have said yes if you'd asked me six months ago. I probably would have said yes if you'd asked me the day we met! I love you Niles Crane and I will keep saying yes until the day I die." Daphne had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, Daphne I love you so much!" Niles hugged her.

"Ouch, mind my stitches!" Daphne laughed, not really caring that it was hurting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to fetch you a doctor?" asked Niles, concerned.

"No, that's the last thing I need. All I need is you." Daphne smiled at him and cupped his face in her hands before kissing him tenderly and then hugged him again.

They fell asleep on the hospital bed, their arms wrapped around each other. While they were sleeping Frasier and Martin wandered in to their room.

"Ah, a tale of two star-crossed lovers that gave their life. It's quite a twist."

"Whatever Fras."

A/N: Thanks to everyone who kept reading. The story almost went another way, but I'm glad I've done it like this. Some of you might think I should have gone a different way. I'm not even sure whether or not I should have done it like this, I wrote THREE versions of this, but I think I chose the right one. Hope to read your reviews and hear what you think. ;-)


End file.
